


Metamorphosis

by charonhenson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fallen Angels, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charonhenson/pseuds/charonhenson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you handle the transition from mountains to sand?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metamorphosis

It's an odd sensation.

When a silvered blade slips across his bared throat and his essence runs through the edges of jagged flesh; when he feels his very being mutate from light, and sound, and chaos, and infinity, to something fit only for dirt and dust.

When he senses the clench and burn as his physicality- god, the hateful containment of physicality- rips and tumbles through false winds, descending to mortal bloods and earth terrain, and he hits the ground and though he breathes and bruises he doesn't feel a thing anymore. 

He supposes that's a blessing, else he'd drown in the hurricane of guilt.

Because he could see them. 

Falling.

His brothers and sisters, in all their power and glory, screaming as their wings burn away from stolen backs, and all that power, that good, is torn away from grabbing hands, desperately trying to hold on to the shreds of what they were. 

And none of it's happening. It can't be.   
It's impossible.

His forced metamorphosis; the flushing of righteousness from heaven.

It can't be.

The cruel twist of fate that seems to follow him wherever he goes, whispering in his ear as it clings to the curve of his back, says it is.

And he can't help but believe the truth, for cognitive dissonance was never his strong point.   
The storm swallows him into the void. Silence surrounds him like a veil.

He lets his form be ripped apart.

He's gone.


End file.
